L'histoire de Naruto et ses amis
by kiranosabaku
Summary: l'arrivee de 3 charmantes inconues
1. l'arrivee a Konoha

**Il était une fois, dans la ville de Konoha, un garçon qui s'appelait Naruto Uzumaki, qui aimait foutre le bordel. Il était amoureux, de ce tant la, de Sakura Haruno. Mai Sakura ne le voyait pas puisque elle été amoureuse de Sasuke Uchiwa. En revanche Sasuke luit ne l'aime pas. Quand à Ino, elle aimait aussi Sasuke.(_le pauvre, je le plaint)._ Naruto a d'autre copains que Sasuke, il y avait aussi Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba avec son chien Akamaru, Shino et plein d'autres encore. Mais un jour, il se passe un phénomène bizarre. Un portail s'ouvre est quatres jolies filles en sortent, mais pas au même endroit. Une est dans le clan des ninja, elle s'appelle Marie. Une qui vit dans la forêt, elle s'appelle Lahilla. Encore une qui et dans le clan des s'inbou, elle s'appelle Joanna. Et la dernière est dans Konoha, et elle s'appelle Saria. Ce jour là Sasuke se promène et voit Saria qui et part terre. Sasuke dit alors à Saria:  
- Tu as besoin d'aide ?  
Et Saria répondis:  
- Oui, pourquoi pas.  
- Comment tu t'appelle ?  
- Je m'appelle Saria, et toi ?  
- moi, c'est Sasuke.  
Sasuke était surpris de voir Saria ici. Au même moment Naruto arrive. Il se précipite sur Saria. Saria eu peur et se cacha derrière Sasuke. Sasuke un peu gêné, mai il la protégea de Naruto. Naruto déçu se calma. Et s'excuse de lui avoir fait peur. Saria se dégage de Sasuke, et luit dit que se n'ai pas grave. Naruto dit bonjour à Saria en lui serrant la main. Sasuke et Naruto emmènent Saria à la cantine pour manger des ramènes. Après avoir manger, Sasuke emmène Saria dans dans une chambre a l'hôtel, et il lui dit:  
- Si tu as besoin de moi, je suis en face.  
Saria répondit :  
- D'accord. Et Naruto, il est où ?  
- Il est à coter de moi, enfin à coter de ma chambre.  
Et c'est comme ça qu'ils allèrent se coucher.**


	2. l'entraînement

Le lendemain Saria se réveille et va boire son petit déjeuner. Mais quand elle arrive, son petit déjeuner est prêt. Sasuke lui a préparé. Saria s'installe a coter de lui, et Sasuke lui dit :  
- Désormais, ici se sera ta place.  
Saria répond :  
- Pourquoi ?  
- J'ai pas envie que Sakura et Ino viennent s'asseoir à coter de moi.  
- C'est qui ces filles ?  
- Alors, Sakura a les cheveux roses et Ino a les cheveux blonds. Et elles se détestent par-ce qu'elles sont toute les deux amoureuses de moi. Mais moi je ne les aime pas.  
- Je te plains, si tu as deux colleuses.  
On a l'impression que Sasuke apprécie bien Saria. Quand à Naruto, lui dort toujours. Sakura jalouse de voire Saria à coter de Sasuke, lui dit :  
- Dit donc toi, qui es tu pour te mettre à coter de Sasuke ?  
Sasuke se leva et répond a la place de Saria :  
- Elle fait se qu'elle veut. Et de toute manière c'est moi qui lui ai dit d'aller ici. Et puis si j'ai envie de sortir avec elle, je le ferai.  
- Ça doit être toi Sakura ?  
- Oui, et alors, ça fait quoi ?  
- Ça fait que tu commence à m'énerver sincèrement.  
Sasuke est impressionné du comportement de Saria. Et lui dit dans le creux de l'oreille :  
- Après que tu es fini de manger, rejoins moi dans la cour dehors, je vais t'entrainer.  
Saria ne répondit pas, elle fait juste un signe de tête pour dire oui. Enfin, Naruto se réveille. Au même moment Saria va dehors comme prévu. Naruto lui demande :  
- Tu as déjà fini ?  
- Bah oui. Sasuke m'a dit qu'il allait m'entraîner.  
- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi t'es debout.  
Ensuite Saria va voir Sasuke pour s'entraîner. Pendant cette entrainement, Saria ce défens pas mal, même si elle mes un sacrée coup de pied dans les parti intime de Sasuke. Mes elle ne le fait pas exprès. l'entrainement ce fini à l'heure de manger. Ça a été dur pour Saria, mais elle s'en est sortie. Sasuke Félicite Saria par-ce que personne a part elle n'a été jusqu'au bout. Saria le remercia du compliment. Mais au même moment, un ninja apparu. Sasuke se met devant Saria pour la protéger. Le ninja été une fille. Saria essoufflait de son entrainement, pousse Sasuke pour se battre. Mais Sasuke lui dit un peu énerver :  
- Ça va pas la tête, tu ne vas tout de même pas y aller. C'est trop dangereux, surtout que tu viens juste de t'entraîner. tu et malade ou quoi ?  
- Oui, je suis malade de vouloir me battre, en plus que je suis en mauvaise forme. Et alors ça fait quoi, hein, ça fait quoi ?  
- Ça fait que je n'ai pas envie que tu te sacrifies.  
Saria regarde Sasuke droit dans les yeux. Et elle comprit qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'à lui. Alors elle dit :  
- D'accord je rentre, mais à une condition, tu viens avec moi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu te battes tout seul.  
- Mais...  
- Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, tu viens avec moi.  
- D'accord.  
Il rentrent et laissèrent le ninja seul. Le ninja dessus repartit. Naruto a vue la scène qui c'est produit. Il regarde passer Sasuke et Saria devant lui, et se dit dans sa tête : "_Il vont bien ensembles, si seulement je pouvais avoir une petite amie._"


	3. Les filles

Dans l'après-midi, Sakura et Ino vont dans la chambre de Saria. Elle frappe à sa porte. Saria ouvre et la referma directe au nez de Sakura et Ino. Ino lui dit :  
- On ne te fera rien. Ouvre-nous.  
- Je peux vous faire confiance ?  
- Oui, tu peux nous faire confiance.  
Saria ouvre la porte de sa chambre :  
- Bon entrez, mais à une condition !  
- Laquelle ?  
- Ne le dites à personne.  
- De quoi qu'il faut dire à personne ?  
- Ma chambre est s'en dessus dessous, parce que je viens juste d'arriver.  
- T'inquiète pas pour ça. nous c'était pareil quant on et arrivée ici .  
Elle parle beaucoup dans la chambre de Saria. Jusqu'au moment où elle parle de garçon, le sujet vient directe sur Sasuke. Voila se qu'Ino dit :  
- En parlent de garçon, ne colle pas trop Sasuke, il n'aime pas ça.  
- A oui, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a dit que vous le collé tout le tant.  
- Il t'a dit ça ?  
- Oui, il me l'a dit. Et de toute manière, c'est luit qui est toujours à me parler.  
- Ah bon, pourtant il est toujours timide !  
Et elles parlèrent comme ça pendant des heures et des heures. Tout ta coup, on refrappe à la porte. Saria ouvre, et Sasuke est là, devant la porte. Sasuke aperçu Sakura et Ino dans la chambre de Saria, il se demande qu'est ce qu'elle fait là. Sakura et Ino voit Sasuke devant la porte, et Sakura dit :  
- Qu'est ce que tu fais là, Sasuke ?  
- Et vous, qu'est ce que vous faite là ?  
Ino répond à la place de Sakura /  
- On était en train de parler jusqu'à que t'arrives.  
- A bon, alors désoler de vous avoir déranger, mais Saria doit s'entraîner avec moi. C'est Kakashi qui me la dit.  
- Mais on s'est déjà entrainer ce matin !  
- Je lui ai dit, mais il ne veut pas m'écouter.  
Saria soupire et dit :  
- Bon, d'accore, j'arrive. Mais je me prépare d'abord U.U.  
Saria referme la porte au nez de Sasuke, elle ce tourne vers le filles :  
- Désoler les fille, je dois y allait...  
Sakura dit :  
- T'en fait pas, je connais Kakashi, il est toujours comme sa ^^.  
Saria sourit et ce change pour allai s'entrainer, Sakura et Ino sorte de la chambre en même temps que Saria, elle ce dise au revoir, et Sakura rajoute :  
- Bonne chance Saria ^^  
Puis elle rejoins Ino, Saria regarde Sasuke :  
- On n'y va ?  
Sasuke répond :  
- Oui, on n'ais obliger...  
Puis il parte pour l'entrainement...


	4. Chapter 4

Alors ils allèrent s'entrainer dans la forêt, à coté de la ville. Kakashi était déjà là. Saria dit au maître Kakashi :  
- C'est vous, Kakashi ?  
- Oui c'est moi. Et j'aurai préféré que tu m'appelles "Maître Kakashi".  
Saria n'est pas convaincu :  
- Par ce que on n'est obligé de vous appeler comme ça ?  
Kakashi légèrement blessé dit:  
- Oui, je suis un Ninja de niveau supérieur, Alors tu es obligé...  
Saria ne le laisse pas finir:  
- Et bien vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, mais ça se ne voit pas U.U...  
Kakashi dit:  
- Je te fais une démonstration peut être ?  
Saria sourit :  
- Bien sur, j'aimerai voir ça ^^.  
Kakashi fait alors une démonstration, Saria est déstabilisée, elle dit alors :  
- Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris...Vous êtes ce que vous êtes, je dirais plus rien ."  
Kakashi dit fièrement :  
- Bon, Vous allez commencer alors ^^.  
Sasuke dit alors :  
- Et bien c'est parti...  
Sasuke et Saria commence l'entrainement que Kakashi leur fait faire. Naruto et Sakura arrive pour l'entrainement. Tout le monde s'entraîne en même tant.  
Le lendemain matin, Saria à des courbatures, a cause de l'entrainement de Kakashi. Elle va prendre son petit déjeuner, il est toujours prés. Sasuke lui a préparé. Saria pense : "_Qu'il est sympa ce Sasuke. Pourquoi est-il si sympa avec moi ?_" Saria demande alors à Sasuke :  
- Au faite Sasuke, pourquoi es-tu si sympa avec moi ?  
- Tout simplement par ce que tu es nouvelle, et je commence à t'apprécier. Et pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?  
- Pour rien. C'était juste pour savoir.  
Et ils déjeunaient ensemble. Naruto arrive, il voit que Sasuke et Saria parlent. Il se demande s'il peut y aller. Saria se retourne et voit Naruto. Elle se lève et va voir Naruto. Naruto la voit arriver. Saria lui dit :  
- Viens avec nous, tu vas comme même pas rester la. Et si tu penses que tu vas nous déranger, et bien tu te trompes.  
- Ça veut dire que je peux venir ?  
- Bien sur que oui.  
Naruto fit un sourire puis s'installe de l'autre coté de Saria. Au bout d'un moment Saria demande :  
- Il n'y a pas de médecin, J'ai des courbatures partout.  
- Si il y en n'a un, mais fait attention elle est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.  
- C'est une fille ?  
Naruto répond à la place de Sasuke.  
- Oui c'est une fille de plus de 50 ans, et elle est Hokage.  
- Pourquoi tu hausses le ton comme çà ?  
Sasuke répond :  
- Tout simplement, par ce qu'il veut devenir Hokage.


	5. Chapter 5

Après le petit déjeuner, nos trois héros se promener et parle de la veille, puits de ce qui peuvent faire aujourd'hui. Jusqu'au moment ou le ninja revient. Saria dit :  
-Te revoilà toi ?  
Le ninja la regarde sans rien dire. Saria s'énerve et veut se défouler un peu, alors elle demande aux garçons si elle peut se battre. Sans attendre les réponses le ninja se jette sur Saria, et les garçons lui dit malgré tout qu'elle peut se battre mes de faire attention. Saria évita le coup du ninja et dit :  
- Vous en faite pas, je maîtrise ^^.  
Un peut plus tard, on avait l'impression, que le combat ne se finirai jamais. Jusqu'au moment où Sasuke intervient pour arrêter le combat. Saria et le ninja étaient épuisés par terre. Elles ont usé beaucoup de Chakra. Sasuke emmène Saria à Tsunade, même si celle si ne voulais pas être examiné et insister pour ne pas y allai, mes Sasuke n'en démord pas et l'amène comme même, de plus, Tsunade est le meilleur médecin du village. Quand à Naruto, il a renvoyé le ninja chez elle. A la porte de l'hôpital, Sasuke vois Shisune et dit:  
- je veux que Tsunade s'occupe de Saria...  
Shisune demande :  
- Qui est Saria ?  
- La fille que je tien, qui d'autre ?!  
- D'accort, je la fait appeler...  
Shisune part, Sasuke et Saria attende un peut et Tsunade arrive, elle dit :  
- Que ce passe t'il ?  
Sasuke lui montre Saria qui est non seulement mal a laize mes mal en point, Tsunade dit :  
- Ok je m'en occupe...  
Tsunade soigne Saria, mais elle doit rester à l'hôpital. Sasuke s'en veut de luit avoir dit d'y aller. Tsunade voit Sasuke mal en poing, alors elle va le voir et lui dit, pour le rassurer :  
- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, elle va bien, et si ça peut te rassuré, elle sort demain.  
- T'en est sur qu'elle sort demain ?  
- Oui, et si tu veux, tu peux dormir ici, pour lui tenir compagnie.  
- Je vais rester pour lui tenir compagnie.  
- Ok. Prend un lit à coter de Saria, Mais laisse-la se reposer.  
- D'accord.  
Sasuke va alors dans le lit à coter de Saria qui elle se repose.  
Le lendemain Saria se réveille, et voit Sasuke sur le lit d'à coter. Il ne dort pas, il a fait une nuit blanche. Sasuke voit que Saria la regarde. Sasuke se leva de son lit, et se jette au coup de Saria, rassuré qu'elle aille mieux. Naruto viens rendre visite à Saria, et luit dit :  
- Tu nous as fait peur !  
- Désolé si ça vous a fait peur, mais c'est vous qui m'avez dit d'y aller.  
Sasuke répond :  
- On sait que c'est de notre faute, même si j'ai dit sa a contre cœur, mais en tout cas, moi je m'en veux à mort. Mais à part ça tu vas bien ?  
- Oui, je vais bien. Du moins pour l'instant.  
Tsunade arrive dans la chambre de Saria. Saria lui dit bonjour. Tsunade dit alors à Saria :  
- Bon je vais te consulter pour voir si tu peux sortir aujourd'hui.  
- D'accord, mais je préfère rester encore une soirée ici. Je ne me sens pas très bien.  
- Comme tu veux.  
- Saria, je peux rester avec toi. Je me sens coupable de ce combat.  
- Sasuke, tu es bien gentil, mais laisse moi un peu tranquille. S'il te plait. Mais ne pense pas que je te rejette. Je t'aime bien, mais c'est juste que ça m'énerve que tu sois toujours sur mon dos.  
- Oui, je comprends, mais c'est quand même ma faute.  
- Mai si t'a envie de rester, tu peux.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tu peux rester cette nuit. Je disais ça en blaguant. C'était pour voir ta réaction.  
- T'es vraiment une saleté, mais je t'adore quand même.  
- Et moi, on m'oublie ?  
- Mais non Naruto, on ne t'oublie pas. Tu veux dormir avec nous ce soir ?  
- Bah oui je veux te tenir compagnie.  
Tsunade part pour donner le petit déjeuner à Sasuke et Saria. Le ventre de Saria commence à grogner. Heureusement que Tsunade revient avec le petit déjeuner. Saria se régale avec le sien. Naruto regarde Saria et Sasuke et leur dit :  
- C'est bon ? C'est quoi ? Du chocolat chaud ? Alors c'est quoi ?  
Saria et Sasuke disent en même tant :  
- Stop, arrête tu nous embrouilles avec toute tes question. Va plus doucement.  
- Désolé cet plus fort que moi, je suis comme çà, on ne peut pas me changé.  
Tout le monde rigole des paroles de Naruto. Naruto fit un sourire gêné. Le soir, à l'hôpital, Saria, Sasuke et Naruto, parle de plein de chose, et ils arrivent à faire rire Saria.


End file.
